Make Her Beg
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Hermione and Sirius hotness. What happens when Sirius decides to re-enact a scene from Hermione's latest story


Hermione lay on her stomach on her bed, drafting a chapter for her latest novel. While it wasn't a shock that the bookworm decided to become writer, it did surprise many that she chose to write stories featuring romance and adventure rather than something more academic. However she was adept at it and tipped for the Inked Quill Award, given to the best wizard/witch author of that year. She was in middle writing a particularly steamy scene when Sirius came in. That was yet another surprise for those who knew her, she'd started dating the reckless marauder and they had been together for about a year already. "Morning love," Sirius kissed her head. "Working already?"

"Books don't write themselves," Hermione smiled. "Did you need something?"

"You know I always need you," Sirius rumbled in her ear.

Hermione half-heartedly tried to push him away, "Sirius…must you always…"

"Mhm every chance I get," he said wickedly. "But for now I must let you go. Molly wants you downstairs to help with something or another."

"That and to pester me into marriage," Hermione got up and stretched. "It's incredible how she went from downright disapproval to demanding matrimony."

"Hermione Black," Sirius stretched out on the now empty bed. "I rather like the sound of that."

"So does Molly," Hermione chuckled heading towards the door. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun," Sirius made a show of getting comfortable. Hermione shook her head and closed the door behind her. Alone in the bedroom Sirius idly picked up the pages Hermione had been working on. He originally intended to just toss them back but certain raunchy phrases jumped out at him and he read more. "My my my Ms. Granger, we certainly have a dirty mind don't we?" Sirius whispered, eagerly devouring the words until he realised the scene was incomplete. "Well that won't do," Sirius smirked to himself. "I suppose we'll just have to write the ending together."

That night, Sirius waited for Hermione to join him in bed. He had school his expression to keep from giving away his anticipation but when she came within reach, he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hand and yanking her on to mattress. "C'mere you." Sirius straddled her thighs and stripped off her t-shirt grateful, as he was on most nights, that it was the only clothing she wore to bed. "I have a surprise for you."

"You have my attention," Hermione said wryly.

"Good," Sirius pulled something out from underneath his pillow. It was a silk red scarf. Hermione went wide-eyed as he toyed with the fabric. Sirius recited calmly, "_It was hypnotic, the way it held her gaze. She almost regretted asking him to do this but then it would brush -_" He trailed it over her breasts. "_her skin and the effect was electric, exhilarating yet dangerous._ I know you know what comes next love…" Sirius drawled.

Hermione nodded, "So do you." Without another word Sirius fluidly got off her and pushed her closer to the bedhead. He tied her hands around one of the bars, ensuring there would be no escape for his kitten.

Sirius hovered over her, caressing her chest and arms. "_She wanted to feel it._" His hot voice in her ear made her shiver. "_She wanted to let go and really give in to herself._"

"Sirius please…" Hermione whimpered. Her mind had already jumped ahead, to everything else she'd written. If Sirius was really intent on acting it out then this would be the best night of her life. Then something occurred to her, "Love?"

"Yes kitten," Sirius nipped at her neck a little sharply.

Hermione hissed, "I didn't…I never…it's not done…"

"That's when your mine," Sirius pressed a kiss to her jaw. He wandlessly dimmed the lights while moving down to her breasts, unable to take his eyes off her glowing creamy skin. He had his goddess tied down and at his mercy, her faith and trust in him made his heart soar while arousing him beyond comprehension. He dragged his tongue over her tight buds with deliberate slow strokes. Hermione squirmed and kicked feebly, this was a thousand times better than what she described her heroine feeling. Wait – was he going to – "_I am going to make you scream…_" – oh god he was, he recited the hero's lines word perfect. She would never tell him but it was his voice she imagined while writing the dialogue. She moaned and struggled against her bonds, her brain was starting cloud over. "_You're going to call my name, writhe, moan – you, my love, are going to beg._" He sucked on her breasts, one finger rolling over her clit.

"_Do it,_" Sirius stopped in shock as Hermione quoted her character's next lines. "_Don't hold back, I need you._" Sirius gaped for a second longer before devouring her mouth with an intensity that shocked them both. Sirius reared up and drove into her with one stroke and held himself there for a second before pulling back out completely. Hermione whined and bucked but Sirius did not return. He kissed a path down her chest and stomach until he reached her core. He carefully used the very tip of his tongue to circle her clit and tease the space right above her opening, just poking the outer flesh. Hermione attempted to get out of her restraints but they continued to hold her.

"Easy there love," Sirius crawled back up to eye-level. "You know we're not done yet," he kissed her forehead softly. "_Do you have any idea how hot it makes me, seeing you like this? I feel like I'm defiling a goddess but it's the only way I know to show you my devotion._" His hand crept back to her centre, lazily toying with her nub. He kissed her languidly like he was savouring her.

"Please love," Hermione whispered. "Take me." Sirius repositioned himself and slowly pushed in, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples.

Sirius let out a hot gasp, "Ah sweetheart your imagination was correct, having you pulse around me feels like nothing else." He leaned over her, "This is where your fun ends and mine begins." With that he thrust into her sharply then stopped for five second before doing it again. Hermione choked with each move but she was helpless to stop him not that she wanted to. Sirius got up on his elbows to watch her, the flushed and rosy skin, the glassy eyes, the parted lips made the most erotic picture he'd ever seen. He originally planned on teasing her more but his own will just couldn't take it. A growl emerged from somewhere deep within him as he began hammer into her. Hermione's orgasm was almost immediate, bursting over her skin but Sirius didn't stop or even slow down. She looked at him and saw a feral look on his face, his eyes so black she could not see an ounce of grey in them. He called her a goddess but right now she felt like the offering to his passion. "Hermione," he rasped. "Come for me my heart, I want to feel you shake." Hermione's whole frame trembled, she felt like she was on the edge of something monumental then all at once, the dam burst and she came hard. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, hearing Sirius's roars as if through a fuzzy speaker. The haze faded slowly, her senses came back individually. Sirius's heart was beating a mile a minute, he looked at his goddess and carefully undid the bindings. They managed to get under the covers before falling fast asleep.

The next morning, Hermione was up first. She quietly got out of bed and slipped on her robe. Sitting down at her writing desk, she picked up the unfinished chapter and with a wicked smile filled in the ending.


End file.
